


Forgive Us Our Trespasses

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney comes home on leave and stumbles on something he wasn't meant to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Us Our Trespasses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas: the talented Beresfordlane, the lovely Joyfulgirl (all the semicolons are hers, I don't know how to use those), Pun (who got what she asked for) and my lovely girlfriend, Rhinnonhero, without whom I wouldn't write. This story is dedicated to acampbell, very late, for the event of her anniversary. Kisses to her.

* * *

No one ever went to the old St. Kilda's school on the edge of Smallville. When he was young, Whitney's father would bring him here to toss the football around and play on the playground. But the playground had long since been razed and the buildings had been abandoned for as long as Whitney could remember.

The sun barely warmed the chill air as he walked between the old buildings, so out of place in rural Kansas. Even the newest buildings were a hundred years old. Everything around was faded yellow brick and the Corinthian columns at the entrances didn't do much to soften the lines of the buildings. However, the chapel stood out from the rest of the buildings. It was a baroque stone monstrosity that dominated the whole field around the school. All the colored glass was gone from the windows making it look lonely and barren in the wan autumn light.

The voices he heard as he came around the old main school building startled him and he paused, wanting to know who it was before revealing his presence. He hadn't seen any cars and St. Kilda's was too far from anything for someone to have walked here. Hidden in the shadow of the yellow brick school building, Whitney listened.

"Clark, I said no. Someone will see us." Clark Kent, out here? Whitney wondered.

"There's no one here, Lex. We're more alone than we ever are at the mansion." Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Whitney couldn't think of two people he wanted to see less. What the hell were they doing out here? There weren't any cars around when he walked up from where he'd left his car on the main road. He realized that Lex's property abutted the back of the old school yard. It wouldn't have been much of a walk through the trees to get here from the mansion.

The only person Whitney had seen since he had arrived in town was his mother. Everywhere he had been, his parent's house, the family store, the cemetery had all been silent. The trees around St. Kilda's were bare, the stone cold. He had begun to feel as if he was in a surreal ghost town of his childhood. Smallville felt devoid of people and entirely too full of memories. The presence of other people was a shock.

Whitney had no qualms about listening to Kent and Luthor's conversation. They had come into _his_ sanctuary and invaded _his_ privacy, after all. He stilled himself as he listened, not wanting to crunch the fallen leaves littering the ground.

"Stop it, Clark. Someone might see."

"C'mon, Lex, you know you want it, I saw the way you looked at me when you picked me up. Even with my father right there, you wanted me."

Whitney had never really thought anything of the rumours about Clark and Lex before. Without seeing them, he couldn't really guess what they were talking about. If the rumours were true, he had some idea. Since joining the service he had a _very_ good idea what kind of want they were talking about. One heard things, late at night. Things that Whitney tried to put from his mind when he jacked off, even if the faint sounds from other bunks were what made him reach for his cock in the first place.

"Clark! If you're go..."

The abrupt end of Lex's reply drew Whitney's full attention. He had to know. He leaned slowly around the corner of the building, unsure of how close the other men were. Afraid of being seen, he glanced quickly and pulled back, only to look back again immediately.

Clark and Lex were less than 15 feet away, directly across the courtyard that separated the main school building from the Chapel. Leaning around the corner, Whitney had a clear view of them in front of the old Chapel building, standing in a patch of late fall sunlight. Clark had his back to Whitney and was blocking Lex's body with his own like... like they were kissing. The scene before him resolved itself and they definitely _were_ kissing. Clark was backing Lex against the rough stone of the wall. One of Lex's hands pulled Clark's t-shirt out of his waistband, then felt for skin underneath the red flannel, the other reaching to cup Clark's ass through his jeans. Whitney's cock twitched.

It was wrong, disgusting really. Not two guys kissing, Whitney thought he was open enough to deal with that. But Luthor and Kent, well Lex was so much older and Clark was...with that mouth... Whitney's cock jumped more urgently, insistently. He was getting incredibly hard, despite the wrongness of it. It turned him on the same way the noises he heard in barracks at night did, but here he couldn't pretend he was thinking of something else. Some compulsion kept his eyes locked on the scene before him.

"Clark," Lex pulled back, his voice thick.

"Don't make me stop, Lex, please." Lex didn't answer and although Clark's body partially blocked the view it was clear he was unbuttoning the other man's shirt. Clark reached up and tugged the shirt open, exposing as much of Lex's chest as he could. Whitney wondered briefly if it was warmer in the late Fall sun than in the wintry shade that hid him. Lex took Clark's hands in his and placed them on his bare chest. He held them there for a second, gazing right into Clark's eyes. Reaching up, he cupped the dark-haired boy's jaw, bringing him in for another kiss. Clark's body visibly relaxed as Lex's mouth met his. Lex broke the kiss, his eyes moving down Clark's arms to where the boy's hands rested. The look was inviting, encouraging. Clark took the hint.

Clark's hands were all over the all skin that Whitney could see. The touch was clearly familiar, stoking in ways Clark obviously knew Lex would like, but it had an edge of desperation to it, like Clark had to make sure he touched _all_ of the skin he could.

"You aren't too cold out here?" Clark asked, voice soft, full of tender care.

"No, you'll keep me warm." Lex was still intently focused on Clark's face, the huskiness of his voice betraying his arousal.

"Good," Clark's voice was so low it was deep whisper, "I want to see as much of you as I can, to touch..." The words trailed away as Clark pulled Lex's shirt and jacket off his shoulders, baring them as well.

Whitney wondered if Lex's skin was as soft as it looked and if Clark's farm work hardened hands felt rough against it. Disturbingly enough, he felt a tingle in the base of his cock at the thought. His cock was now fully engorged and he reached to adjust it from its awkward trap between his jeans and leg. He gasped as he touched it, so hot and heavy in his hand. Unable to resist, he pulled his hand over it once and then again.

The angle of Clark's body partially blocked his view, but Lex's hands had disappeared from sight and Whitney was sure he was unbuttoning Clark.

The brick of the wall was digging into Whitney's upper arm, but afraid movement would give him away, he stayed still.

"You know this building was the Chapel? Don't you think it's wrong to take advantage of me in a holy place like this?" Whitney had never noticed the sound of Lex's voice before. Its pitch was like the C note of sex. Liquid, warm. He pressed the flat of his palm against the front of his jeans, Lex's voice sending a spark down his spine to his cock. God, his voice was almost more intense than the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I don't think it's possible for me to take advantage of you, Lex." He laughed a little as he spoke. "Not when you have your hand in my pants." Clark returned to kissing and sucking his way across Lex's exposed flesh. Whitney could see the sunlight glint off the damp wake his mouth left over the pale skin.

Lex was completely focused on Clark. Whitney could feel the heat of his gaze from 15 feet away. Lex's face was a rough mix of fascination and desire as he watched Clark. They were completely involved in each other. Whitney couldn't imagine having that much intensity directed at him. His hands wandered across his stomach, feeling the heat of his own skin through the thin material of his t-shirt.

"Oh, Lex," Voice catching, Clark's hips moved against Lex's hand, "I just want to touch you. A week is too long to go without seeing you." He leaned in and kissed him , possessively, single-mindedly. Clark's hips slowed as he seemed to lose himself on Lex's lips.

It occurred to Whitney that he was intruding, that this wasn't just sex but a moment between two lovers. It didn't matter; he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Clark reached a hand up to the wall next to Lex's head and steadied himself. Neither of Lex's hands had reappeared. Visibly tense, Clark looked down into the space between their bodies. Lex's right hand appeared, reaching around and grasping Clark's ass, pulling the boy closer into him.

"Do you like that? Feeling my hand on you out here in the open where anyone could just walk by?" Lex's voice was thicker, silkier.

"Yes," Clark's hips thrust and he leaned into Lex, burying his face in the exposed skin of his lover's shoulder, connecting to as much of their exposed skin as he could.

"Look at me, Clark. I want to see your face when you come for me." Oh, god. Whitney's hand trailed lower, once again palm flat and firm against his hard cock. Lex's voice had dropped to a lower register, smoky, husky. Voice of pure sex.

Realizing that he'd been staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Whitney closed his mouth. He licked his dry lips. His hips moved forward of their own volition as Lex spoke again.

"So fucking gorgeous when you come. Are you going to come for me, Clark?"

Whitney felt heat creeping up his back, his neck warming. His blood rose, heating his ears, his chest, his face. Squeezing his own erection hard, he flashed back to every night he'd heard murmurs, groans, whispers from his barrack mates’ bunks. He felt raw, open, exposed. It wasn't just Lex and Clark that made him hard now; it was all the times he'd denied himself.

"Oh, oh, Lex, oh god." Clark's voice broke into a harsh whisper as his hips bucked into Lex's hand. As Clark's orgasm subsided, Lex watched the boy intently, hunger and longing plain on his face.

Whitney's hand stroked lightly over his own cock as the men he was watching stilled for a moment, it seemed, for Clark to catch his breath. Under his jacket, Whitney's shirt was clinging damply to his back. The brick corner was still digging into his arm and he shifted, shuffling the dry leaves that littered the schoolyard.

Lex's right hand twined up into dark curls, pulling Clark's mouth to down to his. Clark's recent orgasm seemed to have in no way calmed his need to touch Lex. His hands stroked the man's hips, chest, arms, never slowing, taking in everything he could as Lex devoured his mouth.

"Your turn," Clark breathed. He went down, the dry leaves beneath him crackling as he knelt in front of Lex.

It was too much for Whitney, he _had_ to touch his cock. He undid his jeans as he watched Clark unfasten Lex's slacks, pulling his own cock out as Clark freed Lex's erection, making himself part of the action. Whitney smoothed his thumb over the tiny drop of precome there, then slid his fist down his cock. Wanting it to last, he lightened his grip, drawing out his pleasure.

Lex's hand tangled into Clark's hair, pressing the boy's face into him. Whitney saw Lex's eyes roll back as Clark's mouth wrapped around his cock. He gripped his own cock a little tighter.

Lex's eyes opened and looked down, watching Clark suck him.

"Oh god,” Lex’s voice was stretched, half strangled, and full of need, "you look so corrupt with my cock in your mouth," he went on, twisting his fingers hard into Clark's hair, "like a debauched angel." Whitney thought the assessment true: Clark had the face of an angel and the mouth of a whore.

Whitney jacked himself in time with Clark's mouth moving on his lover's cock. It felt like time stopped, seeing Lex's face, sweat-damp, gaze intent on the face below him. The scene entranced him; the way the light played off the zipper of Lex's slacks as it rubbed against Clark's cheek. Whitney was so enthralled that he almost missed the second when Lex's breath caught as the feeling hit him and he began to fuck Clark's mouth in earnest, fingers tugging at the dark hair where he gripped the boy's head.

"Oh, yeah, fuck, fuck... Clark!" Lex's voice broke, his face open and hips jerking into the mouth around his cock.

Clark didn't move, swallowing everything Lex gave him.

Whitney's hand was hot from the friction as it blurred over his cock. Squeezing tightly, Whitney came hard, too hard. The rush of sensation tipped everything upside down and or a second, everything was black.

"Oh god, fuck, yes!"

And the world swam back around him as he realized the words had come from his own throat. Whitney looked up to see two surprised pairs of eyes on him. Frantic at being caught, he turned and ran, still zipping his jeans. Parched leaves fluttered behind him as he went.

***

"Maybe he should have been a running back instead of a quarterback. Did you see how fast he was out of here?" Lex's body was relaxed against the sun warmed stone wall.

"Lex, don't make jokes! Whitney saw us." Panic was evident in Clark's voice. "What if he tells someone?" His fingers fumbled and he hurried to button his shirt.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Lex seemed amused and satisfied as he zipped his trousers and re-tucked his shirt.

"Why?"

Lex stared between the buildings, his eyes, bright with amusement, followed the path the quarterback had taken. The smirk on his face was evident in his voice when he spoke again.

"I think he enjoyed what he saw a little too much to let anyone else know about it, Clark."

~finis~


End file.
